


For My Hearth and My Home

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: L'Cie AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, L'Cie Ignis, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, l'Cie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Being the last chosen L’Cie wasn’t how Ignis had imagined for things to happen when he turned 10. Nor did he expect to be thrown into Kingsglaive training along with his Crownsguard training. Years of this one would think he would be used to it that he wouldn’t feel overwhelmed. But even Ignis had a braking point and sometimes, just needed to be comforted and held like everyone else.





	For My Hearth and My Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello and hello everyone! i am back at it with another story this time for Final Fantasy XV! and yes, i am completely and utterly in love with this game as i had been following its progress since back when it was called Verses XIII! and i was not disappointed with the characters or story! anyway here i am contributing to the fandom the only way i know how; a gay, fluffy one-shot. now this one shot will be part of my L'Cie AU series! meaning the games of Final Fantasy XIII series and Type-0 will have some parts in this! but anyway this story and series will be focused around the explanation of the AU and who is a L'Cie as well as exploring the EXTREMELY rare pairing of Nyx and Ignis. 
> 
> anyway, i do hope you guys enjoy, if you have questions for me about this AU then feel free to ask me anything right over on my tumblr https://kingsglaive4hearthandhome15.tumblr.com/ dont be shy i dont bite! anyway please tell me what you think of this and i hope you all enjoy!

Ignis was never one to complain. He never complained about his workload, he never complained about the work he did for the crown Prince and he most certainly never complained about the intense amount of training he was put through since the day he became a L’Cie. It was required for both himself and for the kingdom. The nobles along with the king wanted to know his capabilities as a L’Cie, what he could and could not do. training consisted of everything from hand to hand combat, weapons training and even magic training.  Each one he spent hours upon endless hours practicing before moving on to the next one. aside from that, Ignis was also helping with the planning and execution of retaking territories from the empire as well as rebuilding the Crown city. But, this was all stuff he was used to, things he didn’t have an issue with. That was normally the case.

Today however, today seemed to be different. For some reason, his mind was plagued with the events of the attack on Insomnia. The panic, the bloodshed, the screams, the betrayal of so many allies. This threw him off his usual calm and collected game. The couldn’t get moves and attacks down right. He kept making small, simple paperwork mistakes. The paperwork mistakes wouldn’t have been so bad if he hadn’t made the mistake on so many documents. As for the training; it was frustrating, the angrier and more fed up he got, the more mistakes he made. Which eventually earned him a hard round house kick from one of the instructors. And a very long and loud lecture from the instructor. As a L’Cie, he couldn’t afford to be distracted or making these mistakes, not when an attack as bad or worse like the first one; could happen again.

He supposed that was also one of the things that plagued his mind so much. Probably the thing that bothered him the most. He feared an attack on the Crown city like the first time. It had been horrible, ugly, heart breaking as well. He was happy that Noctis, Gladio and Prompto at least got out of Insomnia before everything happened. But he hadn’t, he had to stay behind. Which he was somewhat happy about. He knew Nyx was happy about it, very happy about it. but, the happiness didn’t last long, not when the notion of the peace treaty came up, not when the attack happened. The day everything went downhill, was the one-day Ignis couldn’t get a hold of his lover. He had been ordered to stay in the Citadel and to be ready just in case anything happened.

There had been no warning, the only warning Ignis got was his stomach suddenly dropping along with the sound of explosions. Ignis didn’t hesitate to spring into action then. Everything that unfolded after that was almost a blur. Ignis had caught a small glance of Nyx before he and Lunafreya escaped from General Glauca. After that however he was more focused on getting the King and his Shield healed. As a L’Cie, his magic had been given a power boost so healing their injuries hadn’t been extremely difficult, but it took having to move them both to a safe place to preform the healing magic. Ignis was left a bit disoriented afterwards. He had kicked into a state of mind where his only job and objective was to do as the Crystal ordered.

“Welcome hom- holy shit, Iggs what happened?” Ignis looked up from toing his shoes off at the home’s front door. He could see his love’s head tilted back as he sat on the couch. They had moved in together after the attack. Well, after Nyx was discharged from the hospital. After he put the ring on it was a shock that he didn’t die after commanding such power from the past kings. But he was extremely weak, tired. Ignis had never felt so helpless until then. Those first few days had been a touch and go for the Glaive. Ignis never once left his side however. Shrugging off his sweater and even going as far as to taking off his t-shirt, and socks. He as now left in a tank top and his sweat pants he went to training in. he didn’t immediately answer the older man, but he did make his way over to him.

The Glaive was laying spread out on the couch, he was dressed comfortably as well, shirtless and sweat pants. A look Ignis was used to coming home to. But, the scarring on his arm, up his side and the side of his face was still a sight Ignis often would startle when he found the blue-eyed male like this. Often Nyx had offered to wear a shirt when at home, so that Ignis wouldn’t look so haunted or guilty. But Ignis would deny it every time, Nyx was still a very handsome man, stunning. But Ignis couldn’t help but feel as if he had failed in his job as a L’Cie. Ignis felt as if he should have been the one to fight Glauca, as if he should have been the one to put the ring on and command the old wall. Not Nyx, not the man who didn’t have to do what he did for the city, for the king. Ignis blinked a few times before he moved himself between the mans legs and wrapped his arms around Nyx’s back. He laid his head on the others half scarred up chest, seeming to squeeze him slightly. it wasn’t a moment later when he felt the other mans arms come up to wrap themselves around his lower back.

The pairs of lips to the crown of his head was a nice thing to feel as well. “Bad day?” he asked, running his hand up and down the L’Cie’s back. Ignis merely nodded, he grunted when Nyx gently cupped his face between his hands and lifted his head so the two were now looking at one another. the bruise was already forming and looking black and blue, the hit had to have been rather hard for it to already be forming as it was. It started from the tip of his left brow and outlined his eye and ended about half way under his eye over his entire cheekbone. To tell the truth, Nyx was shocked the skin didn’t break if the look of the discolored skin was anything to go by. Ignis’s trainers always pushed him harder and harder as they days passed. Especially with everything that happened, it wasn’t a shock they probably wanted to use him being a L’Cie to their advantage. Said Glaive frowned at the sight, honestly, he really wished they would take it a little easier on the younger man, not that Ignis couldn’t take it or anything, but Nyx was a bit biased, Ignis was his lover and he didn’t appreciate people leaving him bloody and bruised.

“Six, Iggy. Let me get you some ic-“

“Please don’t make me move,” Ignis cut in, making the other shut his mouth instantly and stare down at his boyfriend with worry. the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice broke his heart, really looking at him now, Nyx could see the bags under his green colored eyes, he could hear the begging tone Ignis had right now. the man was probably trying to keep it all together, he was like that. he didn’t like losing control of his emotions, but sometimes even he couldn’t help it. No one could blame him, the stress they were all feeling right now was high and some broke under it sooner then others. For Ignis, it had taken a while and a lot of things for it to lead up to the current moment. “Just…please, let me hold you.”

“Oh Ignis…” Nyx mumbled, kissing the darkening bruise on his beloved’s face ever so gently. “Ill do whatever you ask me. I know things are stressful right now, but it will all work out. If it hadn’t been for your actions the king and his shield would be dead. Gladio and Noctis would be without fathers.”

“And had it not been for your actions we would be without a city to come home to.” Ignis responded in kind with. The Glaive gave him a smile as he ran his hand through Ignis’s dirty blonde locks that acted like his hair, forcing them down from their styled look. Nyx liked it better when the younger man didn’t style his hair up like how he usually did, not that he didn’t look good, because goddamn his boyfriend was good looking, but mostly because he loved to play his hair when it was down and free from the styling gel.  “Had it been not for you, Insomnia would have fallen. I think the Crystal picked the wrong person to be the L’Cie.”

“I don’t think so. Yeah, I know it’s not easy being a L’Cie. I know. But,” he said, moving his hands to the other’s shoulders and gently pushing him up so he was sitting up on his knees. Nyx then sat up and reached over, he grabbed the hem of his younger lover’s shirt and pulled it up and over his head. he smiled at the flawless skin in front of him, he didn’t miss the blush on Ignis’s face. There wasn’t a blemish on his skin, at least if one could get over the mark of the L’Cie on his left pectoral. He ran his thumb over the black colored tattoo, a fond smile on his face. “The Crystal picked the perfect person to be the L’Cie. Though this land hasn’t heard of a L’Cie in thousand and thousand of years, but it felt the need it needed one now after so long,” he started, tracing the lines and arrows that came from a center point of the mark. “It needed to be someone clever, level-headed and someone it knew that would do everything their power to protect the kingdom and the royal family. Who better then you, Ignis? There is no one better. No one.” he leaned forward kissing the mark and pressing his forehead to the middle of the younger man’s chest. He smiled sadly when he felt the other males chest jump a bit and chuckled when he heard his breath hitch. “Awe, babe no, im sorry-“ he said between small chuckles as he looked up at his now teary eyed lover.

“I- You are an imbecile. Why do I even love you?” Ignis asked, jokingly of course, Nyx knew. The said immigrant watched as the advisor to the future king tried to get the tears under control. Reaching up, he cupped his uninjured cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that fell from his love’s stunningly beautiful, emerald colored eyes. Nyx didn’t keep track of how long it took for Ignis to calm down, but he held him tightly against his chest as the younger man cried out his stress, clinging to the Glaive tightly as if he would be taken away from him in a moment’s notice. Nyx was sure that Ignis would fight anyone; even the Astrals if they tried to get him away from him right now. When Ignis finally did calm down, Nyx didn’t waste time in carefully scooping him up in his arms and carrying him to their room. Using his hip, Nyx bumped the door open carefully and laid the lanky man on the bed, he pulled the covers out from under him and made sure to lay them over the now tired L’Cie. Nyx easily plucked his beloved’s glasses off his face, setting them on the nightstand next to the bed.

He had intentions of letting Ignis rest, but found himself unable to get up as the said man below him had reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping him in place. “Yes, babe?” he asked, the emerald eyed male cupped Nyx’s cheek and pulled him down, their lips meeting in a soft, sweet and warm kiss.

“Thank you, my Hero.” Nyx smiled at the words Ignis spoke once they pulled apart slightly. he leaned down, capturing his lips again in a kiss.

“For hearth and Home.” He mumbled, making the man below him blush again and playfully swat at his shoulder. Nyx laughed as he laid himself on top of the shorter man. “Form my Hearth and for my Home.”  


End file.
